1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window screen, more particularly to a window screen adapted to be installed in a room at an inner side of a window for blocking sunlight through the window.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional window screen includes a PVC screen sheet wound on a winding mechanism and operable for moving between retracted and extended positions. The screen sheet includes an inner screen laminate in a color conforming to that of an interior of a room to which the window screen is to be applied, and an outer screen laminate adhered to the inner screen laminate and to be disposed to face the window. To provide a sun-blocking effect, the outer screen laminate is typically in a dark color. However, the dark-colored outer screen laminate is visible from an exterior of the house to result in a disharmonious appearance of the house when the house has a light-colored outer wall surface.
To solve the aforementioned problem, another conventional window screen with a three-layered structure has been proposed heretofore. Referring to FIG. 1, the window screen 1 is shown to include two outer screen laminates 11, 12 and an inner screen laminate 13 disposed between the outer screen laminates 11, 12. Each of the screen laminates 11, 12, 13 is formed from a polyvinyl chloride film. The outer screen laminates 11, 12 may be made in colors conforming respectively to the interior of a room and the outer wall surface of a house. The intermediate screen laminate 13 is dark-colored, such as black, so as to achieve the desired sunlight-blocking effect.
During manufacture, the inner screen laminate 13 is disposed between the outer screen laminates 11, 12. The screen laminates 11, 12, 13 are passed simultaneously through a bonding machine 14 for bonding together the inner and outer screen laminates 11, 12, 13 so as to form the window screen 1. However, the bonding process involves high costs. In addition, the window screen 1 produced by the bonding process was found to have creased surfaces. To eliminate creases, the screen laminates 11, 12, 13 are initially tensioned before passing through the bonding machine. This, however, results in curled corners in the window screen 1 produced thereby. Moreover, when it is desired to form a pattern on the window screen 1, the pattern is initially formed on the inner screen laminate 13 by punching. As such, the tension of the inner screen laminate 13 cannot be properly controlled during the bonding process.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a window screen capable of solving the aforesaid problems of the prior art.
Accordingly, the window screen of the present invention includes a screen sheet having opposite outer side surfaces. The screen sheet includes a pair of screen laminates, each of which has a first surface facing the other one of the screen laminates, and a second surface opposite to the first surface, and an intermediate bonding layer attached to the first surfaces of the screen laminates for bonding together the screen laminates. The bonding layer is formed from a liquid resin composition that contains an oil-based ink. The second surfaces of the screen laminates constitute the outer side surfaces of the screen sheet, respectively.